Lawn care chemicals are provided for accomplishing numerous objectives in the lawn and fall within the basic categories of lawn feeding, weed control and insect or fungal control. Typically all of the these chemicals are applyable diluted in water and may be applied by directly adding the chemical compositions to a stream of water which may conveniently be distributed through an irrigation system placed in the lawn. Many times a lawn keeper may need to apply both a lawn fertilizer and a herbicide or a fertilizer and a fungicide or other combinations of chemicals either together at the same time or at different times of the year. Accordingly, a need exists for a lawn chemical distribution system which allows a user to choose between numerous chemicals to be distributed to the lawn through an irrigation system either alone or in combination and easily refill the chemicals in the apparatus.
There have been numerous systems designed which assist in distributing the chemical over a lawn by either hand held devices or in place irrigation systems. These prior devices are extremely useful for their stated purposes but there has never been a device as the present invention which overcomes the problem of providing a means for adding numerous chemicals either alone or in combination to an irrigation system that distributes the chemical over the lawn. The prior art patents which are relevant are as follows: Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,990; DeMarco, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,729; Lejnar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,086; Knapp, U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,535; Lubsen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,552; Davison, U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,013; Sheets, U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,509; Sapiano, U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,410; Wagner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,910; Fischer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,319; Overbey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,357; and Collins et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,702.
As Will be described herein the present lawn care chemical distribution system includes a housing which contains numerous chemical canisters in a harness assembly so that the canisters can be easily changed as a unit or separately. The housing has internal receiving areas for receiving the canisters with each receiving area having a piercing element positioned on the bottom thereof so that when the canisters are inserted therein they are pierced thereby allowing the chemical to flow into the distribution system. The housing includes a cover so that the interior of the housing can be sealed.